Two Potter's Equal Alot of Trouble
by Littlebowpeep
Summary: Harry Potter's Cousin turns up at Hogwrts, and Fall's for one Oliver Wood. But who said the course of love runs smooth. Rated M for Language in later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

OK I don't own Harry Potter or any of the people apart from Alex, Alison, Amber, & Danny

_Currently I have writers block on my other three stories I slowly been writing the next few chapters for all three stories plus this one._

I knew that one day my family would come back and haunt me so why did I think that going to Hogwarts for my 6th year was going to go smooth.

Being the daughter of one Black and one Potter is not easy since _said Black is accused of killing said Potters brother _who also is said Black best friend. I never really remembered much of back then a few things every now and then maybe a smell of a flower or every time I hear a motorbike.

I stand here awaiting life to come and hit me right in the face by the shock that my cousin _the Harry Potter _will be here soon so I sit on a bench when I pull out a photo of her and Harry when he was a few weeks old and I was three.

I only carry two other photo's one was of me and my mother and father the other of my parents wedding day.

So one Potter-Black child sat here by her-self on a bench awaiting someting that might never be!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer see chapter one.

So let me start off by telling you something about my I hate when people eat with their mouths open, Beans, horseradish and chocolate can and will kill me and I have little time for people who cross her and has a soft spot for Quidditch players.

I have olive skin, near enough white eyes (_but I wear green contacts)_ long brown hair which comes down to my hips.

Now I'm not one to flip out (_well I am really but we will get to that) _I don't let people walk all over me my mother used to say that I'll can pick me friend but my rivals will ways pick me. I sit here and I see familys hurry threw the gate to 9 3/4 so I look at my watch _shit nearly 10:30_.

I pick my things up and headed threw and over to the train only problem is when I get there all the compartments are taken "shit, bloody great" I said as two red headed twins walked past "You ok," one asked

"Good, no where left" I replied

"We've got space in ours" the other replied taking my belongings

"Thanks" following the pair and taking a seat near the door just in case I need to leave.

"So how come we haven't seen you around here before" one dark haired scotish boy asked

"Erm just moved here with my mother's friend" I said as three younger students walked in and took a seat.

The twins looked at me then to the dark haired boy who had just walked in.

"So what do we call you then girl? I'm Fred Weasley, this is George, there is our littler brother Ron, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and this is Oliver Wood"

"You Fred Weasley want to know my name. Well its Alexandra but Alex is fine" I said _no-way I saying my full fucking name Alexandra Cleopatra Potter-Black no-one needs to know that shit._

"Alex so what about your surname?" Ron asked

"If I tell you that I'd have to kill you and then I'll have bury you and really I'm to short to climb out of a six foot hole" I said before showing a grin as I held onto my only three photo's .

Harry looked over at me he didn't say anything just stared at me have to say didn't like that to much,

"What's they of?" Oliver piped up

"These one of me and my only cousin when he was one, my parents wedding and me the them. My father doesn't live with us, I don't know where he is" _ well its partly true can't say that my father is the one that might be after Harry_

After dinner I was sat in the headmasters office waiting for someone to turn up.

"Ah Remus, good your here"

"Albus, you wanted something" he said looking around the room "Is this little Lexi?"

"Yes, It's me" I said getting up as he hugged me. "What we going to do about my last name. You know with my father on the run and trying to kill my cousin"

"Potter, we'll use your mothers name." Dumbledore said before handing me timetables and number of other things before near enough pushing me through the door leaving me to find my own way to my new common room it did however give me a chance to explore the castle.

It took me over an hour to find the common room so when I walked in I found McGonagall there before I could even say any thing she said

"Ah, Ms Potter I take it that you didn't get lost on your way here" in front of the whole room including HARRY POTTER

"Lost me please! Really no was having a look around now I'm off to find my room" I replied walking up the stairs she followed and when we were in the corridor to the dorms she pulled me into an empty room "This will be your room Potter, The head master thinks it will be better for you" she said before leaving just as Harry Potter stood in the door way

"So your a Potter!"

"That I am."

"That's a lie. There isn't any one else my father was an only child"

"Right Potter, lets get this stright.

1: My mother is a year younger than your father

2:I'm three years older than you

3: My mother and your father are brother and sister if you want to believe it or not I don't care much"

4: Here take this! (_I handed him the photo of me and him)_


	3. Chapter 3

It was two months after I had seen Harry, I'd not left my dorm since I was doing it up as to my liking Alicia walked in and took a seat as I was clearing up around her

"How can I help Alicia"?

"I was wondering if we could have a girly night this weekend, you know films, games, junk food and sleepover here. What do you say?"

"So its a get to know the new girl? Who's coming?"

"Er I was think myself, you, Ang, Katie, Ginny, Hermoine, Olive, and Rose"

"Alright, we down in the village that day cos we can all get some food and what not!"

"Yes come tell the others with me"

"I don't think thats a good: -"

"Look you and Harry are going to fight, I think that him having some who knew his dad helps just a bit" Alicia said walking down the stairs as Ginny, Hermoine, Olive, Rose and the whole Quidditch team looked up

"Alicia sooo." Katie said not seeing myself

"Well,"

"Alright its fine ok. I've got to go I'll see you later Alicia" I said before leaving and headed towards Lupins office.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Alex was in the library as Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Hermoine, Olive, Rose and Ginny were sat in the common room.

"You should hear Harry go on about her, I mean you would have thought that he'd be happy about having some on who wants to see him or even be around him" Ginny said

"Alex is coping I think she avoids him thou. But tonight girls we will dish the dirt on all of us and her." Ang said

Oliver walked in with Fred and George "Hey girls" Fred said "What you up to?" George said hold on to the word to a bit longer than need be

"Planning tonight girls night in, you know face mask, nails, gossip, etc" Olive said

"Gossip, I'm sure that my self and Forge could be good girls for one night" as Oliver let out a laugh "Sorry mate just the thought of you two being girls for the night" he said "We've go practice Sunday morning 6am remember else I will be coming looking for you lot" he said pulling out paper as Alex walked in with some earphones in.

"Alex" Katie said after throwing something at her to get her to look at her

"Hey, what was that for?" Alex said pulling her earphones out

"Anything that you can't have?" Katie asked

"Beans, is about it. Oo and um horseradish. Oh and chocolate." Alex said walking up the stairs with her earphones in reading a book singing along to the song.

"Hey, earth to Oliver. Oliver hey!" Alicia said before throwing a jellybean at him as he stared at the spot Alex was just at.

"Alicia what!"

"What's that all about?" Alicia said looking at her captain

"You, staring at Alex, you treat her like a leper and you watch her when you think no-ones looking."

* * *

I was sat at breakfast on my own since everyone else was in the tower when a letter dropped onto her hand; she'd seen the writing before some-where.

_Mom! Why has she now thought it was a good idea to write after all this time and how the hell did she know where I was!!!!! _

_Alexandra, (it read, I could only think of the rest)_

_ You now know about your father and it seems that you know that your father is on the run after killing James (_I Alexandra Black think that my father didn't do it) _I want you to come and see me in Italy to live with my new husband and children (_Kids she's reproduced, wrong in sooo many ways, HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THIS!) _I also have heard that your godfather is there teaching Dark Arts I mean really he's a wolf._

_I arrive to pick you up on Sunday evening be packed and ready to go._

She has got to having a laugh me in the sun playing happy family, I would give flint a full on kiss followed to a lap dance, I'll just have to tell her not happening! That is what I'm going to do tell Alison Potter no, Its never happened before at all I'm telling you well maybe the time she dumped me to run off with her new husband just after my dad was caught and found guilty for uncle James and Lily's murder and what not.

So I have a whole day and night until she turns up well be thankful that she only writes it and never really turns up, so hopefully she won't I mean really, she dumped me of her friends house a drunk may I add and she wants me to forgive her,


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER SEVEN

I arranged everything in my living room so it would hold seven girls and what ever they had in store for me

By seven Katie and Olive where the first to turn up since Alicia and Angelina where talking to Oliver

"Look at this place, oh where do I put these?" Olive said

"Um, anywhere that we can get to" I replied

"Lexis how did you get that cut on you hand?" Katie asked

"Oh down in Hogsmeade and I bumped into Oliver and well I:-: -"

"Wood did this" Olive said getting up

"Well he was a bit rude, like I've done something to him don't know what's it is"

"What happened tell us"?

"Well I was coming out of a shop and walked right into him and when I said I was sorry wasn't look where I was going he said something that I didn't catch and walked off leaving me sat on the floor." I said putting glassed on the table.

"I'll kill him," Katie said storming out of the door

"Olive err hate to ask this, but err go get her please, before she kills Wood" I asked as Olive left I picked up my mothers letter re-reading it I fell into the chair.

I saw an owl at the window holding a letter, when the owl dropped the letter then left just as Katie walked through the door with Olive and Alicia "How bad?" I asked

"She slapped him" I swear my eyes nearly came out of my eye sockets.

"You don't need to hear what he said about the whole thing for a small girl Katie you can sure belt some one" Angelina said from the doorway.

"You guys wait here ok" I said

"Where you going?" Olive asked

"I've got to post a letter I'll be right back ok" so I lied but I did actually need to mail a letter so I picked it up off my bed side table and left.

In the common room sat Fred and George, Harry and Ron and near the fire sat Oliver Wood I moved across the room quickly but not that quickly because Oliver caught up with me as soon as I was out of the door

"Thanks you know for the slap from Bell, Potter" he said only when he said my name he spat it out he followed me

"I never said 'Katie do you mind slapping Oliver for me' No she did that all by herself because she thought you where a twat" I said walking out side pulling my coat tighter around myself,  
since I could still hear his feet moving he wasn't going to let this go

"Oh thats nice, I'm not the one who never looks where they are going what is it the forth time this week, If I didn't know I'd say that you fancy me" he said

"You are sooo not my type Wood. Now if you don't mind I've got something to do," I said moving quickly away from him and up to the owlery

"No your not leaving this what have I done you get this amount of hatred from you?" he asked grabbing my arm turning me around on the steps which luckily I found my footing

"I don't hate you Wood pity yes not hate, so just leave me alone." I said pulling me arm away from him and stormed up the steps and through the door I found and my owl sat next to Oliver's black owl where mine is light Red with white wing feathers. When I walked out I saw that Wood had left so I started to walk down the step when I landed on my back as a big black dog ran down the stairs I stayed like that for the next five minutes.

"Bloody dogs" I said as I heard someone walking up the stairs to find Cedric Diggory looking at me fun "It's a new look." I said as he offered me his hand when I got up there was some blood on the step

"Shit Alex I think your bleeding!" he said placing a hand to the back of my hand and looked at his hand "I'll take you up to see"

"I'll be fine Cedric ok I'll get there"

* * *

****

So ok I know that I've not updated anything in awhile but I'm getting there with my other stories and there are at least one chapter for each of the stories and a number for this one.

SO I know that this chapter was a short one but I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I left the hospital wing barely since she wanted to keep me in over night to check on me, but I said I'd be fine. So I headed towards the common room only to see Cedric walking towards me "She let you out then?"

"Don't tell her I broke out, what you doing here. Don't tell me that the dog got you as well?"

"Dog? No I came to see you Alex. Only to check that you're alright"

"Aw that sweet, lucky for me that it was you and not anyone else" I said as he put an arm around me "Like who? You and Wood you mean!" I grinned "I don't get why you don't tell him, come on Alexandra"

"I didn't start this Ced, really"

"I know girl, so here we are," he said looking at the fat lady "Hey the next visit to the village met me for a drink ok. Thats if your not dead by then" he said as McGonagall was walking towards up

"You mean if Wood hasn't killed me by then sure why not," I said stepping through the painting followed by McGonagall "Ms. Potter I don't think it a topic to talk about"

"Aw Professor, I'm touched really, but death by Quidditch player is not in my near future but thanks" I said walking up the said "Potter there is blood on your top, what have you been doing with that boy?" she said giving me the look "That would be telling," walking off I really wanted to see the look on Woods face but sadly I didn't turn around I found all of the girls and some more in my room waiting for me

"You took your time" Alicia said

"I got attacked," I said

"By Wood" Piped Olive with a grin (She's not a fan of his) I'd go to her to plan his death

"No but had a disagreement with him about you slapping him five minutes before hand, no I trip on the steps as a big black dog ran passed me was in the Hospital wing with-"

"Ah got you, with who may I add?"

"Cedric he helped me up and walked me back here thought I got to the wing all on my own" I said taking a seat on the sofa

"So who's up for truths?" Alicia said

"Don't you mean and dares?" Hermoine said

"We can add them I guess" Alicia said, "I'll go first. Truth Olive"

"Right, who have you got your eye on?" Alicia asked

"You, you. Fine ok I'll admit it Percy Weasley" Olive said shooting daggers

"Truth Hermoine?"

"Truth, same question to you?"

"What I don't no no-one."

"Really are you sure about the Granger because we have it on good"

"Rook" she said fast as I giggled

"Alex truth"

"Truth why not"

"Tell us some thing about yourself"

"Err, ok my mother left me when I was three don't really know her that much I live with some of her friend who are not nice people trust me on that. I have a friend who always take pity on me and I end up staying at his most of the time off that I get. I've got no siblings and don't want any thou my mothers newest letter informs me that I have a new step-father and siblings"

"Wow you not get along with her then" Hermoine asked

"I don't known her really and now she wants me to move to Italy," I said

"You can't" Alicia said quickly

"Oh and why not I mean Italy oh the guys and the shopping."

"But: -" Alicia said as Olive and Angelina stopped her by their hands on her mouth

"What's going on here?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" the three said as Olive said something about films just as I magically set up the film. Once everyone picked a film we sat down with popcorn and drinks and chocolate for everyone else (_because I can't have the stuff) _Hermoine picked an 1930's film called the mummy turns out that the only person who jumped was Alicia and Olive.

It was 10:30 when the film finished and the girls looked at me "What!"

"Right ok I'm the one who going to ask ok so don't kill me." Alicia asked

"I'll try and reel in the need to alright"

"What do you think of: -" Angelina added

"Of who?"

"Err" Olive, said looking at the others

"The thing is" Katie squeaked

"Right just spit it out alright"

"Wood!" Amber said from the corner

"What about it?"

"No, him as in Oliver Wood"

"The same Wood who hates me is all ways there at the most wrong time, and is just plain rude"

"Yes" the four girls said

"I want some one who,

Will give me one of their t-shirts to sleep in,

Who leaves me cute notes?

Who will tell me that I look beautiful,  
looks into my eyes when he talks to me and not my boobs,  
let's me mess with his hair.  
Who will just walk around with me,  
FORGIVE me for my MISTAKES.  
Looks at me like I'm the only girl he sees,

Tickles me even when I says stop,  
be the one to take my hand, don't make my reach for you,  
when I starts swearing at him, he'll tell me he loves me.  
Let me fall asleep in his arms.  
Tease me and let me tease him back.  
Stays up all night with me when I'm sick.  
Watches my favorite movie with me.  
Kiss my forehead.  
Who will write me letters?  
When I'm sad, hang out with me.  
Let me know I'm important.  
Kisses me in the pouring rain.  
When he's fall in love with me, tell me.

And that isn't Oliver Wood." I said the girls looked at me

"That is so cute." Alicia said what the girls and I didn't know was that the boys had been listening in on them


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Wood in still choose to take this bet?" George said "Guys I said I would and now I have to do it even after she said that she hates me" Oliver said

"Oh my god" Fred said as he saw Alicia stood there "This is sooo not what you think it is" he added "Then tell me Fred, George and Oliver what does this mean?" she said stepping towards them "You see the thing is that" "Oliver likes Alex thou he's a fucking ass towards her and she's just not into him"

"so you two thought it was a good idea to eavesdrop huh, so what you think she dumb that she won't get what your trying to do? Huh?" Alicia said

"I don't mean to be an ass to her, really I don't" Oliver said putting his head in his hands "Oliver, look I'll see what I can do ok" Alicia said "We have to make sure that she doesn't leave"

I was walking from room the next day the one thing that I didn't want to happen was happening I don't want to leave I love Oliver no wait I just didn't say that I'm not in love with Oliver-I've-Got-A-Broom-Up-My-Ass-Wood no way.

"Alexandra" someone said as I was walking to the Great hall "Mom, wait what are you doing here you never normally turn up" what I didn't see was Oliver Wood stood there

"Well I wanted to see my daughter." she said hugging me, as I just stood there shocked that she turned up

"I can't go you know that right, I'm just getting use to all of this I can't leave and you really don't want me, the only reason that you do is because of everything thats happening now. You don't want me mother you never have. I guess I'd hate you if you took me with you and grow up knowing this. But I don't can't even hate you. Carols great Peter's an ass but you know what can you do!"

"Well I guess that tells me, but come over for the holidays, just so you can meet Luc and the kids"

"You know I'd love that Italy has the most"

"Hot men, best clothes. Oh and the food" I raised an eyebrow

"Mom, your not here just for me are you?" I asked

"Well you know I know Harry's here."

"I don't know where about he is mother"

"Right well I guess, that I erm better be off" my mother said just as there was a "Alison" she turned around to see Remus Lupin

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Join me for some tea Ally" he asked

"You don't mind do you bubbles? I'm sure Oliver there will keep you company"

"Go ahead, I'm off to well, cause trouble," I said walking of just as my mother said to Oliver

"Oh Oliver was it right, don't do any thing that: -"

"Mother so do not finish that." I said walking around the corner and up the stairs

"Hey Potter," he said I had to turn around he didn't spit out my surname wow thats weird

"Wood what do you want"

"Nothing just thought that I'd say hey," he said looking at me right in the eyes

"Right, now you said it" I said walking up the stairs only to be followed by him

"Did you want anything else?" I asked I had a bad feeling about something thou I just thought that it was the stairs I fall up at least three or four times a day lucky once a month its down the stairs not at Hogwarts yet thou.

"Well" he said before grabbing me by the arms and he kissed me for about a minute or so later he pulled away before walking away I fell on the floor shocked at what had just happened the guy that hates me just kissed, he can't hate me that much. I have to tell Danny about this so I ran all the way to the common room and walked in it was empty apart from a few first years. I found my paper and my a pen can't find anything else so I'll just have to do.

_Danny,_

_Oh, My, God._

_You are never going to guess what happen to me today well apart from my mother wanting to take me back to Italy with her and her new family (husband and kids) Oh I don't know I told her that I couldn't go. There is this guy who I thought that he hated me and then today about five minutes ago he kissed me and I don't quite frankly know what the hell happen or how the hell it happen and what happen now I mean he's a bloody Quidditch player no he's the bloody captain. Oh Danny I don't know I'm so dumb and stupid I don't know anything about this stuff. You know me and I thought that I'd asked for your help since you have had partners and well other stuff. You have got to reply else I will hound you. _

_Alex._

I walked out of the common room and towards the owlery passed everyone I think they are all just waiting for me to fall over or something you never know. I walked into the room to find my owl so I attached the letter and let it be on it way. Just as I was leaving I heard something upstairs so being me I walked up them I saw two people kissing well doing more than kissing but what shocked me more the fact I was there and had seen this of that it was Oliver-freaking-Wood with OH MY FUCKING GOD Olive James the girl who told me that she hated him. Well needless to say I fell down the stairs and I quickly ran out of the door and hid around the corner awaiting for them to leave and two seconds after I had ran out they came out looking for the reason for the crash.

Twenty minutes later I returned to find Olive and Oliver chatting with Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina "Hey Lexis. Where have you been?" George asked

"Oh erm around you know getting up to you know everywhere. I'll see you later or when ever," I said wanting to hide or even better drown myself

"Hey Lexis. Why don't you join us?" Alicia said I looked at Olive and Oliver before replying

"Oh no. I can't do that. I've got a plan to you know drown myself in the bath" I said leaving the room I heard Olive said

"Don't know what that is about" she said I ran into my room and locked the door before sliding down the down before crying I don't know how long I was like that but when I woke up it was 6:30 shit. I got up and walked into my bathroom turn on my shower then stripped before stepping into the shower I never what to see the two of them ever again I don't have much luck with anything that I want, nope they will be sat at the Gryffindor table smug. When I had clean myself I stepped out and grabbed a towel then dried off walking into my bedroom with the towel wrapped around me there was a knock at my door _great just what I need at _I looked at my clock _shit 7:45._

"Alicia what are you doing here?"

"Quidditch practice just finished and my showers playing up"

"Shower to your hearts content. There are towels in there alright" I quickly changed into school outfit just as Alicia stepped out and walked out with a shower

"What was up with you last night?"

"Nothing just had a bad day so what did I miss?" I asked

"Oh erm look Olive is"

"Seeing Oliver I know"

"What how"

"I saw the pair of them shagging in the owlery, now I can't get those images out of my head." I said drying my hair before putting it up in a ponytail and looking at Alicia who was still only wearing a towel processed to hug me

"Erm, Alicia your near enough naked and only wearing a towel" "Got it Alexandra. I'm off to my room I'll meet you back here ok. Oh I'll return the towel as well"


End file.
